happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dial T for Time
Dial T for Time is a Specy Spooktacular III episode. It features Daydream mucking up history and causing cartoony situations with a telephone booth time machine. Roles Starring: *Daydream Featuring: *Chrono *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus *Double-O-Eight *Devious Appearances: *Prehistoric Tree Friends *Cro-Marmot (unfrozen) *Sniffles *Jack *Count Trunkula *Bogey *Vampy *Napoleon Bonaparte *Adolf Hitler *Joseph Stalin *Tiger General *Flippy *Blackbeard *Russell *Abe Lincoln *Albert Einstein *Isaac Newton *William Shakespeare *Elvis Presley *Michael Jackson *Julius Caesar *Ludwig Van Beethoven *Al Capone *Lifty and Shifty *Platypus Aliens *Kibble *Splendid *Robo Star *Generic Tree Friends Plot The title fades away to Daydream at the park, who is reading a fantasy book. He snacks on a sandwich until some raccoon hands grabs the stack of books and takes it away. Daydream notices this and goes on to chase Lifty and Shifty, thinking that they have top secret files. When Daydream finally encountered the raccoon twins, they drove away in their van, containing the books. Daydream then tries to run after the van but soon gets exhausted and passes out. Daydream then wakes up near a telephone booth and thinks about using it to call the police. He tried to use other telephone booths, but they were out of order. Having no choice, he uses the last remaining telephone booth. Daydream attempts to dial the number and tell the police that Lifty and Shifty have stole top secret files. He tries many times, but got no reply. He dialed again and the booth began to spark and disappear, with Daydream inside it. The booth ends up in a time vortex. Upon seeing that he is going back in time, Daydream discovers that the telephone booth is actually a time machine. The telephone booth time machine lands in prehistoric times. Daydream steps out and witnesses a caveman-era Tree Town. He goes for little exploration, meeting his and his friends' prehistoric ancestors. Daydream soons looks up a tyrannosaurus rex, who roars at him. Daydream soons mistakes the dinosaur for a large, ferocious dragon and decides to get a prehistoric sword from a blacksmith. Daydream soon slays the T-rex with the sword. The prehistoric townsfolk were soon happily relieved until some were crushed when the T-rex collapsed on them. Daydream was soon worried about the effects on the future and runs back to the telephone booth time machine. He then sends it to the next destination, Medieval Europe. At Middle Ages Europe, Daydream attempts to lift a sword out of its stone. He does so with ease, but accidentally knocks a knight off a horse. There is then a montage of Daydream ruinning and wreaking havoc through events (Rome, France, Wild West, World War 2, Vietnam War, Moon Landing and Pirates). He teleports to a city where Splendid is fighting Devious. When Daydream notices that he has some Kryptonut in his pocket, he tries to throw it at Devious. But the Kryptonut hit Splendid instead, severely weakening him and allowing Devious to prevail. He then teleports the telephone booth to somewhere in town, where Sniffles was about to test his new radioactive laser on an apple. Daydream wanders into the path of the laser. When Sniffles fires, he uses a mirror to deflect the laser. The laser soon bounces around the town before it splits into three through a window carried by construction workers. The three lasers soon hit Giggles, Petunia and Flaky, giving them all superpowers and the ability of flight. Just after the superpowered HTFs flew in streaks of light, Daydream went back into the time machine and teleported to one of the Penguins' first meetings in Antarctica. While he is there, he ate an entire tuna. He suddenly feels sick and tries to find a toilet. Failing to do so, he stumbles to the table where the Penguins were hanging out. He finally loses his lunch all over the penguins. The penguins are soon disgusted and started to fight and blame each other. Daydream was really worried about this. When he got back to the present, he sees that everything is still perfect until three superpowered girl HTFs zoom past him. Daydream walked pass a school and hears the intelligent voice of Arcticus. He goes inside and asks him about the other 3 penguins. Icy is a bartender, Freezer is now a stunt performer and Eggy now works as the glasses-wearing sidekick of Double-O-Eight. Daydream runs out of the school and suddenly gets attacked by Vampy. He escapes Vampy's clutches and hears Devious' evil chuckle. Devious commands other Halloween monsters to attack innocent HTFs and kill them. The monsters do so and they go after Daydream. Daydream runs away and enters an alley, where Lifty and Shifty reside with the 'top secret files'. Giggles, Petunia and Flaky appear out of nowhere and pummel Lifty and Shifty to death. Suddenly, Double-O-Eight and Eggy arrive in their vehicle to investigate the situation. The girl trio is then bugged by Kibble, who asks them to sign his autograph. Giggles responded by melting him with her laser eye. Devious discovers that the Halloween monsters are not doing as good as usual so he conducts another plan, opening his newly built history portal. He presses the button and many historical figures and armies come out, ranging from Napoleon to the Tiger General. Meanwhile, Giggles, Petunia and Flaky hang out with Double-O-Eight and Eggy until 008 sees a GTF running away from Hitler. Eggy then knows it is time for action. 008 and the girls agreed and springed into action. Daydream sat down and watched the action. Giggles uses her ice breath to freeze the lower half of Vampy and smashes it to pieces. 008 throws ninja stars at Al Capone, who tries to shoot him despite having ninja stars lodged in his eyes. When Count Trunkula closes in on Flaky, she lets out a powerful scream that makes his elephant ears bleed. Flippy shoots a rifle at some Tiger Soldiers and duels with the Tiger General. Russell has a sword fight with Blackbeard. While Eggy was fighting Jack, Icy and the other penguins came to join in. When Petunia tries to finish off Bogey, she is instantly distracted by a competition between Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson. Daydream takes a space phone from Sniffles (who is working on something with Albert Einstein and Isaac Newton) and uses it to call help from the Platypus Aliens. The leader agreed and sends some spaceships to Earth. Jack notices this and spits pumpkin seeds at the ships, causing all of them to crash. Daydream is soon tagged along by Chrono, who knows how to stop Devious' reign of evil. Daydream takes Chrono to the telephone booth time machine and teleports back to the fight between Devious and Splendid. Daydream tells his past self not to throw the Kryptonut. The past self agreed and Splendid was able to beat Devious to death. As a result in the future, Devious fades away, the history figures vanish back into their time periods and the Halloween monsters are free from Devious' control, despite already been killed by 008, the Penguins and the HTF girls. Daydream thanks Chrono for helping him save the space-time continuum and tells the girls that they can keep their superpowers. Suddenly another telephone booth time machine appears above Daydream and Chrono, which crushes them. The girls, 008 and the Penguins step away. Robo Star steps out of the telephone booth and ends the episode by muffling "What'd I miss?" Deaths and Injuries Deaths: *A T-rex was slayed by Daydream, who thought it was a dragon. *Some prehistoric Tree Friends were crushed when the T-rex collapsed on them. *Some GTFs were killed by the Halloween monsters *Lifty and Shifty were pummeled to death by Giggles, Petunia and Flaky *Kibble was melted by Giggles' laser eye. *Vampy had his lower half frozen and smashed to pieces (debatable, as he is a vampire) *Jack was ganged up on by the Penguins, who smashed him into a pumpkin mush. *Some Tiger Soldiers were shot by Flippy *The Platypus Aliens died when their spaceships crashed. *Devious fades away (debatable; his body was intact) *Daydream and Chrono were crushed by another telephone booth time machine Injuries: *Splendid was severely weakened when Daydream accidentally threw Kryptonut at him. *Al Capone had ninja stars lodged in his eyes *Count Trunkula's ears bleed, as a result of Flaky's superpowered scream Trivia *The telephone booth time machine is based on the British sci-fi drama "Doctor Who" and the film "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure". *This episode is considered to be the horror version of You're History, because of the historical figures. * This episode has references to the British animated series ''Danger Mouse ''(008 and Eggy as a team) and the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls (Giggles, Petunia and Flaky gaining superpowers and the ability of flight). These references are probably a shoutout to the news about the two shows returning to television in years to come, the former in 2015 and the latter in 2016. * This episode is sometimes known by fans as: # "Doctor What Just Happened Here?!" # "Daydream and Eggy's Excellent Adventure" # "Time-Fighters" # "A Penguin Divided" # "Sugar, No Spice" # "Just in Time" Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Articles in need of images Category:Time travel episodes